


The best way to motivate

by Chavlica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavlica/pseuds/Chavlica
Summary: Might make this a multi-chapter fic that follows the anime if people are interested.





	

„Mmm, perfect.“, murmured the raven lad as he gradually sunk into the warm water of the hot spring his family owned. It was already quite late, close to midnight actually, when Yuuri finally got a chance to relax from the vigorous training he just got back from. The water was still as always, with the sound of it flowing down the fountain filling the space around him and mist forming around the edges of the pools from the high temperature difference of the air and water. The flames of the torches and candles where flickering from the cold breeze that made its appearence every now and again, making Yuuri's cheeks change into a slight hue of pink.  
He took off his glasses that were already all fogged up and put them besides the edge of the pool before sinking into the water to relish the relaxing properties of it. Soon he let himself descend deep enough for the water to be just high enough so he could still breathe with ease and closed his eyes, letting his sore muscles relax.  
„Yuuurii~!“, he suddenly heard a melodic, yet somewhat rough voice calling his name, instantly tensing up yet again as he realised who it was. „V-Victor, what are you doing here?“, Yuuri quickly arose from the water and looked at him, only to see him slowly scooting over towards him, holding a glass in his right hand.  
His cheeks were red like a ripe tomato and his crystal blue eyes seemed somewhat hazy to Yuuri. He also noticed his hair was mostly wet and considering what he remarked earlier it wasn't very hard to figure out that Victor has been experimenting with some form of alcohol. „Yuurii~, you came home early, didn't you?“, he asked, now sitting right next to the raven lad, leaning somewhat too close to him. The scent of alcohol startled Yuuri a bit and he backed away a little as his cheeks turned even rosier than they were before, muttering the answer to his question: „W-well, I've been practicing pretty intesely the last couple of days so I thought I might as well give myself at least a little rest.“  
„You think so?“, Victor replied somewhat sassily, at one moment gazing into Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes and at the other observing his lips. After taking a quick sip from his cup, he licked his lips and tilted his head a little to the right, the slight body movements creating the tiniest distortions on the surface of the water. He set down his cup right next to Yuuri's glasses, his arm accidentally brushing past the lad's shoulder. Within a moment, a warm and tingling sensation rushed through the entirety of Yuuri's body, making his heart skip a beat as he stared right back into Victor's cold eyes.  
„W-what are you doing?“, he asked somewhat hesitantly, gulping right after he finished his sentence, his heart now racing and his whole body squirming in anticipation. „Why are you squirming Yuuri?“, the silver haired man asked quietly as he moved in a little closer to Yuuri's ear, his sculpted chest pushing against him and making his body overflow with a weird kind of excitement. The first thing that flew through the raven boy's mind was how warm his breath was against his ear, how toned Victor's torso was and how the way he prounced his name kept ringing in his mind. Never in a million years has Yuuri thought he would be this close to his childhood idol. He never even imagined him being his trainer, not to mention the fact he was now sitting next to him naked in a hot spring.  
„You never want me to leave, don't you Yuuri?“, his words rang in the raven's ear, his breath quickening with every passing moment as Victor placed his hand on his pale chest. Before even being able to say a word, the silver haired man gently pressed his lips against Yuuri's ear, making him feel like the whole world stopped for a moment. Making him restrain all the urges he felt he needed to satisfy all at once. His mind was all over the place at this point, vividly imagining what may or may not happen in the following moments and then it happened. An almost silent moan escaped from deep within him and not a second later Victor moved away with a satisfied smirk on his face. He stood up in a moments notice, grabbing the nearest towel before saying: „Well then you better make sure you win the Hot Springs on Ice competition, dorogoi moy.“ and stepping out of the hot spring.  
Yuuri watched him walk away into his parent's inn, carefully observing him from head to toe as he wrapped the towel around him and disappeared behind the curtains. The moment he was out of his sight, the raven lad came to his senses and covered his face in complete embarassment over how he just reacted to Victor's well-known charm.  
However, Yuuri knew Victor was right about at least one thing. He truly never wanted him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a multi-chapter fic that follows the anime if people are interested.


End file.
